1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Background Art
Technologies of controlling power supply to continue print operations are known for a printer operable by both an AC adapter and a battery by switching to battery operation when power supply is cut from the AC adapter due to power failure, etc.
There is a technology that a laptop computer having a configuration is introduced that detects power failure and conducts shut down after a particular time elapses for safe shutdown.
However, a conventional battery operable printer automatically continues battery drive when power supply from an AC adapter stops, leading to wasteful battery consumption. For this reason, a problem arises that the printer is not available when it is necessary to drive the printer on the battery.
In this technology, shutdown is not conducted upon detection of charging so that a printer is not available when it is necessary to drive the printer on battery.